Rabi and Allen's 30 Romances
by Kalorii
Summary: Collection of oneshots about Rabi and Allen for the 30 Romances LiveJournal community. [RabiAllen]
1. A Good Excuse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man or its characters. Just borrowing for some fun**  
Summary:** A trip to Italy, a hotel room with only one bed and an ocean view. Too bad it's a business trip.

* * *

"Ananias!"

Giving a quick glance over his shoulder from his position across the street, Allen looked curiously as Rabi came out of the bookshop he'd been in, making his way over to the young Exorcist with a rather grumpy look on his face. As angry as he looked, Allen couldn't help but grin considering his friend always seemed to look cuter when he was angry, if that were at all possible.

They were in Italy, following up on a few reports of akuma attacks but the fighting was already over. For the time being, they were waiting for the next train to head back toward the Order and submit their reports. All of this extra time seemed to do both of them some good, allowing tense nerves to unwind - the current situation notwithstanding. Considering where they were, Allen was getting accustomed to hearing strange words and he had a hard enough time as it was speaking the language of this country. All he had learnt already pertained only to food rather than anything else that might be more helpful than to get a quick meal.

Rabi shook a book in his hand and gave an angry glare to the bookshop again before leaning on the side of the stone railing beside his companion. "He tried to convince me that this was a rare book," he explained finally, a light, almost pouty frown on his lips. "These might not be common but they're not rare."

As usual when books were involved, the white-haired teen didn't know what was good or bad. Sure he would read now and again but it wasn't his favourite pastime in the world. But when his red-haired friend was involved, he was pretty good at "feigning" interest by now. "What is it, anyways?" he asked curiously, taking a bite of the pizza all'Andrea he had managed to snag while his friend was in the bookstore.

Looking skeptical, Rabi finally grinned and shook his head. "Just a book I got interested in when I saw it in the shop," he explained vaguely, putting it in the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Did you manage to find the train schedule?"

"Oh, right!" Shoving the rest of his food in his mouth before digging through his pockets, he quickly pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper which he opened and pointed to one line on it. Granted, he didn't know Italian at all but he had been told what to look for. "I think this is the one we're looking for," he said around the still rather large mouthful of food he still had.

With a smirk at the way Allen devoured his food, he nodded but made a small noise of frustration at the time slot. "It's so early," he whined, reaching over and thieving a slice of the pizza. "I guess we'll just have to run fast because the next train doesn't come for another two days." Finishing the pizza he'd taken, he motioned for his friend to follow him. "Come on, beansprout. We better find ourselves a room to stay until tomorrow morning."

It didn't take long to do just that, finding a small room for rent but only having one, double-sized bed for a decent price was simple enough. Unfortunately, that was all that was simple considering this didn't really seem to sit well with Allen. But once convinced that this was the best option for them to have a place to sleep, he relented and settled into the room as best as he could. It was too early for the both of them to get to bed, so they spent much of their time talking about their mission and what they would be reporting on when they returned. By the time they ran out of things to talk about, the sun had already set and stars could already be seen in the sky.

"Guess we should hit the hay, yeah?" Rabi said with a yawn as he got up off the window ledge. "Gotta get up early tomorrow."

This wasn't greeted by the young Exorcist with much enthusiasm, who got off the bed with some hesitation. "Are you sure we're going to be able to sleep in the same bed?"

Raising an eyebrow at this, the redhead removed his shirt and then looked over at his slowly undressing friend with a slight grin. "You're a good actor, Allen, but I don't think that you need to keep it up here." Only getting a small and nervous smile in return, he crossed the floor to embrace his young lover from behind, sliding a hand over Allen's shoulder and taking the shirt with it, allowing him to plant a few kisses on the white-haired teen's skin. "No one can see or hear us, yeah?"

Hesitation wasn't allowed after Allen felt the lips on his skin, rolling his head to one side and closing his eyes. "As long as you're sure. You're the one who said it was important to keep it quiet, after all." But even as he said that, a small moan escaped his lips as one of Rabi's hands had found its way under his shirt. "T-this isn't 'keeping quiet'."

Completely ignoring these details, the bold redhead pressed on, holding Allen close to his body and nuzzling his cheek against Allen's soft hair. "We're in Italy, right beside the ocean no less. You couldn't ask for a more perfect setting, don't you think?"

"We'll be late. We don't want to be late, right?" came the breathy reply, a low groan drowning out anything else that might have been coherent from the young Exorcist as Rabi's fingers worked their magic over his body.

"Ananias," Rabi said with a smirk, leading his lover over to the bed. "We'll have two days to come up with a good excuse."

In any other circumstances, Allen might have pressed Rabi on the meaning of what he'd called him but now was hardly the time for that. He quietly gave into the persistent ministrations, though it wasn't as if he needed much coaxing. Though they did miss the train the next morning and had to come up with an excuse that would get them both out of trouble, a little white lie for fun never hurt anyone.


	2. Absolution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man or its characters. Just borrowing for some fun**  
Summary:** Allen still feels guilty for what happened in the Ark but he's not one to search for forgiveness. Luckily for him, there's one who is more than happy to give it without asking for it. _**Includes SPOILERS for DGM chapters..hmm...54 and above so beware!**_  
**Notes:** This fic nearly didn't get finished until...a random thought occurred. XD If you look at Rabi and Allen's clothes in chapter 135, Rabi's wearing striped pants but not a matching shirt. However, Allen's wearing a striped shirt but not the matching pants. Strange, no? And thus..this fic.

* * *

Quiet. It was something that they'd both missed for a long time now. While both were supposed to remain within the infirmary to recover, neither of them wanted to stay there. It was noisy half of the time with Kanda, Chaoji and Krory's rumbling stomach. 

Rabi leaned back on his hands, resting on the bed in the library, the place they'd both retreated to when they had decided they'd had enough. Granted, they'd done it without telling anyone where they were going but that was of little consequence to them. They both wanted time alone with one another and didn't care whether it was against orders or not. "What a trip that was, yeah?" he sighed, flopping on the mattress with a wince of pain. "I could sleep for a year!"

"We nearly lost everyone." Allen looked sadly over at Rabi but turned away quickly. He knew he should at least talk to him about what was on his mind but it was still difficult, feeling guilt gnaw at his insides again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened. "I'm just glad we're all back safely."

The redhead yawned noisily and curled up on his side to face Allen. They really were beyond lucky to have returned at all, he knew that. And to think, it all started with the white-haired Exorcist that was sitting comfortably on the couch like he hadn't nearly lost his Innocence and died. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he kept watching him read. Allen had saved his own life more times than he cared to count and yet he hadn't thanked him once for it.

Silver eyes slid over to rest on Rabi, a questioning look appearing on the younger teen's face. He was getting used to seeing his friend staring off into space but never right at him. "What?" he asked hesitantly, curiosity getting the better of him. "I'm reading. I can't possibly be that interesting."

"I beg to differ," Rabi said with a sly smirk. "You're Allen Walker and you're reading instead of worrying about when we're going to be facing the Earl next. That is pretty interesting, you have to admit." The redhead arched an eyebrow as his friend decided to turn back to his book with a slightly disgruntled look, he smirked and decided to press him further. "Lost your nerve, beansprout?"

Allen's eyes flashed and he turned toward Rabi with a snarl. "My name is Allen!" He softened his look to one of minor annoyance then turned back to his reading once more. "I haven't lost my nerve, I just want to rest. Is that too much to ask? Even I know when enough is enough."

"Like hell you do. You nearly died because you couldn't even define 'enough' if I gave you a dictionary with only the letter 'e' to look under." The redheaded Exorcist rolled over again, propping his head up on his hands as he kept his single green eye on his friend. "Care to tell me what happened yet?"

This question was met with silence, broken only with the turning of pages as the white-haired teen chose to conveniently ignore it. There was a lot to tell and he didn't feel like getting into the specifics of everything. It was a while before he spoke up to answer the redhead, not even looking over as he did. "About what, exactly?" Playing dumb was definitely going to be the way to go in this case.

Too bad it wasn't going to work with the Bookman apprentice. "What happened with that piano? I didn't know you knew how to play so it was pretty amazing to see, yeah?" Getting no response, Rabi continued. "If I brought you to a piano, do you think you'd be able to play it? Maybe you could learn some sheet music!"

Allen rolled his eyes and slammed his book shut, his arm reeled back as if he was going to hurl the tome at the redhead. He thought better of it, however, relaxing and dropping the book heavily beside him. "I don't know what happened," he admitted finally. "I just somehow knew how to play. I saw the music sheet within Timcampy and my fingers moved on their own while a tune played in my head. That shadow..."

"Shadow?" Rabi asked, suddenly at attention. "What shadow? I didn't see one when we were in that room."

"It was there before you were." The white-haired Exorcist leaned back heavily on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "It seemed familiar but it was a stranger at the same time." He ran his normal hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. "Even if I try to explain, I'm as confused as you are."

"Confused" didn't even begin to describe the older teen's mental state at the moment. Despite all of this, he was sure that there was plenty being hidden from him still. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pierce the veil that Allen hid behind to protect himself. He was all for the idea that someone's business was their business but lovers were supposed to share each other's problems, right? Without thinking twice about it, he patted the empty space on the bed loudly to get Allen's attention. "Get up here."

Slowly, Allen padded over to the bed and climbed into it so he could lay there and face his friend. His mind thought back once more to the fact that he nearly lost Rabi in the Ark. His heart ached when he saw him fall and he blamed himself for being unable to think quickly enough to catch him. Could he really be an Exorcist when he was placing so much more value on Rabi's life than anyone else's? What kind of a job could he do when he would do anything to keep him safe? This troubled him more than anything else in this moment as he stared at his older lover, wanting nothing more than to tell him how much he meant to him.

Rabi sighed as he saw the troubled look on Allen's face. The young Exorcist was staring at him and he felt like he was being analyzed. If it were anyone but Allen, he'd claim he was being ogled like a fine piece of meat. With no regard for whatever thoughts were running through his friend's mind, he brought his hand up and flicked the white-haired teen between the eyes, knocking him out of his reveries. "I didn't call you up here just to stare, beansprout. You've been a hundred miles away since we got back."

"I've just got a lot on my mind. I'll work it out after eating and resting," Allen replied evasively, stretching out on the bed and hoping that the matter would be dropped. He belatedly realized he didn't even care about that ridiculous nickname that he was called. It was starting to grow on him when Rabi would say it and it was getting more and more difficult to get angry about it.

Giving the answer some thought, the redhead looked at Allen with an appraising eye before finally settling on something. "You know, I didn't say thank you for saving me back in the Ark. And you did it twice so I owe you double the thanks." He sounded so confident but inwardly, his mind was working overtime. What he was planning on doing would make or break the relationship they had. "I've been thinking about how I could actually thank you because the words don't sound right when I say them. Usually I'm good with words, yeah? But you know what they say: actions speak louder than words."

Before he could protest, Allen was turned on his back and straddled by the redhead who pressed his lips against the white-haired teen's gently. It wasn't their first kiss but it felt different, more meaningful than the small, chaste kisses they stole when others weren't looking. His eyes fluttered closed as he returned the passionate kiss, not caring if someone caught them at this point. He felt his shirt getting pulled upwards, stretching his arms to allow it to get slipped off and thrown to the side. It was when Rabi removed his lips to remove his own shirt that he came to himself and put his hand on his lover's lips as he moved in to resume their previous actions.

"Wait, Rabi," he said breathlessly, surprised at how difficult it was to tell him to stop. Allen smiled softly as he saw the confused and worried look in Rabi's eye, shaking his head before removing his hand, sliding it down to rest on his lover's chest. "I want this as much as you do but we're both still kind of..."

As the young Exorcist trailed off, Rabi looked down at his chest and saw the bandages there. It was living proof of how close they both came to losing one another. He knew what he meant then but still couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Sorry, got a bit carried away."

Rabi watched mutely as Allen pulled himself out from under him and sat up, quickly wrapping his arms around the redhead, holding him in a warm embrace. "I love you, Rabi," Allen whispered into his ear. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you when you fell."

The apology and the sincerity of it broke his heart. Rabi knew then that Allen blamed himself for what had happened and this knowledge only made his embrace tighter as he shook his head. "It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for it. You saved me in the end and that's what matters." He kissed his young lover's shoulder gently, feeling it tremble under his lips. "I love you, Allen."

Wrapped up within their own, private little world, they nearly didn't hear the door to the library try to open a brief moment later. The Bookman apprentice muttered a curse under his breath as he grabbed a shirt off of the bed, Allen doing the same, pulling them both on in haste as the door was finally unlocked and a nurse came in.

Both boys were separated as they were before with Allen sitting on the couch and Rabi lying on the bed. The nurse looked between the two, giving them a disapproving glare. "You should both be in bed! Come with me."

"But I am in bed!" Rabi whined, sliding off of it anyway and following behind the woman dejectedly. "Why can't we just stay here? It's too noisy in the infirmary."

Allen grinned as he knew that the topic was meant to get the nurse into a rant about how they needed to be monitored and other such things. He smiled over at his lover as they walked behind their escort but it turned to his usual, serious face as they entered the room again. They were ushered to their beds and told to remain there under threat of physical restraints, to which Rabi couldn't refrain from saying how "kinky" the nurse was.

When she had moved away and they were both left alone to themselves, Allen looked at his shirt, finding it was a little bulkier than he remembered. "I think I've got your shirt, Rabi," he muttered, tugging at the sleeve. But his lover was already half asleep and only slurred out something that might be construed as a word of acknowledgement, causing the white-haired Exorcist to smile softly. His search for answers after the happenings in the Ark could wait until later. Their talk in the library had at least taken one thing off of his mind and soothed his worries. He could be an Exorcist and love at the same time, he knew that now.

The rest of his thoughts flew away as he caught the alluring scent of food, sitting up in bed as a large feast was placed before him. At least that was one less thing to have to search for.


End file.
